Fake Face
by V. Kirimi
Summary: [Pokemon Boy Drabbles][Shounen ai & Het]Chp 3 Hiroshi[Richie] x Kasumi[Misty] Hiroshi admits that Kasumi is the man in their relationship.
1. Kouki x Denji

_Fake Face_

V. Kirimi

_Pokemon Boy Drabbles_

-Shounen-ai & Het-

---

Diamond didn't like to admit it. But his berret _did_ scream a fashion statement.

He would try to ignore the many words that people would throw at him.

"Is he gay?"

He could hear them mumble.

Of course not! Diamond was 100 percent perfectly straight. He liked girls...hell, once he was caught looking up Hikari's skirt. Sure, he's 12, but what guy _didn't _take the advantage of looking up a girl's skirt? Especially whe it was pink and totally riding up her...

Anyways. Diamond was _not_ gay.

You could imagine the surprise written on his face when he went to challenge Denji for his 8th badge.

"I like your hat...", the blonde called out over the battlefield, grinning with delight.

Diamond wouldn't admit it, but his cheeks heated up instantly.

He wasn't gay...

He just enjoyed Denji's compliment.

Wouldn't you?

----

"I'm not gay...", Diamond mumbled having been kissed softly on the forehead. His cheeks burned and his hat was lifted slightly as hands brushed against short dark locks.

"Of course not." Denji reassured him, grinning and placing the newly won badge within the young trainer's palm. "Of course not."

----

AN: I love Diamond.

XD

Oh, about the whole 'hat' thing. A lot of my friends in school don't like to pick the boy because they think his hat makes him look gay.

Boys are wierd.

x3

Thanks to Phoenix's Feathers I remember his name being Kouki!

Muahaha.

XD

Reminds me of KND...


	2. Kouki x Hikari

_Fake Face_

V. Kirimi

_Pokemon Boy Drabbles_

-Shounen-ai & Het-

---

Kouki x Hikari

Diamond x Pearl

Lucas x Dawn

---

They were rivals.

No doubt about that.

Diamond knew for a fact that Pearl was a much more formidable opponent than Rival.

Why?

Easy.

She was a _girl._

Not only were they rivals in pokemon battles.

But there was a such thing as rivals in love.

No, he didn't love Hikari.

Quite the opposite...Kind of...

They were best friends and they both grew up in TwinLeaf Town.

Well...close to eachother atleast.

Their Pokemon were total opposites, and they themselves were total opposites too. (Much to contrary belief)

For instance, he had a red berret, she had a white beanie.

That was shockingly different. (Cue gasps of shock)

Yep...

Diamond and Pearl were two very different people.

----

Kouki let out an irritated sigh and he scribbled out the very last sentence in his journal.

Why he had a kept a journal, it was rather simple.

Hikari had rambled on saying that _he_ was not sensitive enough to have one.  
So, just to prove her wrong.

He bought one.

Look at him now.

Writing on and on about stuff that wasn't even true.

(Well, he couldn't lie about their hats)

But hell was he wrong.

He loved his rival, _very much._

Oh well...it wasn't like he was going to show her his journal anyways. And who said anything about writing _facts_ in a journal? Geez, loopholes people.

---

AN: Woah.

o-O

Don't ask...just...don't ask.

XD

Ok, dedicated to Phoenix's Feather.

D:

I might write another one.

I'm not completely in the 'zone' right now.  
XD


	3. Shigeru x Hiroshi

_Fake Face_

V. Kirimi

_Pokemon Boy Drabbles_

-Shounen-ai & Het-

---

Shigeru x Hiroshi

Gary x Richie

---

He looks so much like Satoshi, it's annoying.

The way he smiles, the way he laughs, it _screams_ Satoshi.

And yet...

He's not Satoshi at all.

He's stronger.

He's logical, and not at all brash.

He can handle his Pokemon.

Sure, their names are a bit...odd, flamboyant and girlish, but it's ok.

Besides, it'd be ok for _him_ to be the girl right?

I can't help but think of what Hiroshi would look like wearing a dress...

If Satoshi looked cute wearing a dress, how cute would Hiroshi be?

Mm...

He'd look cute with a long wig...

----

"Shigeru-san?", Hiroshi blinked, taking note of the other Trainer's blank stare.

"E-Eh?" Shigeru seemed embarassed, quietly cursing at himself when he imagined Hiroshi in a dress for a split second.

"Mm...Are you feeling alright?" The brunette questioned softly, his Pikachuu perched curiously on his head.

"Yeah...Hey...How did you get your Rainbowbadge?"

---

AN: XDD

Gary x Richie!!

Yay!

I want to draw more fanart of them.

D:

God I love Hiroshi.

XDDD


	4. Hiroshi x Kasumi

_Fake Face_

V. Kirimi

_Pokemon Boy Drabbles_

-Shounen-ai & Het-

---

Hiroshi x Kasumi

Richie x Misty

---

Hiroshi hated to admit it...but Kasumi scared the living daylights out of him.

She was a young girl, fiery attitude with burning red hair.

Surprisingly enough...she wielded water pokemon, which was apparently calm and collected creatures.

So...where was the calm and collection with Kasumi?  
All Hiroshi was able to recall, was her screaming her head off at Satoshi.

Or...harming his poor little body.

Than again..

Who wouldn't yell and abuse Satoshi?

He was quite abuseable.

It was funny though.

To find that Hiroshi was completely captivated by the girl who seemed much more superior to him in everyway.

She was...the man in their relationship.

As much as Hiroshi hated to admit it.

But did that really matter?

They lived in a world where creatures roamed the land.

Where Teams crossdressed to send off their devious plans.

Surely, it wouldn't matter if Kasumi was the more dominant in their love.

Ok well, suppose Hiroshi tried a bit harder to be manlier, maybe things would work out.

----

"Why aren't you as nice as, Hiroshi?!" Satoshi cried out, feeling the mighty fist of Kasumi as she pounded them against his head.

"Mouu...Cuz then that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Hiroshi grinned, sitting beside Takeshi who simply watched the two banter angrily at eachother.

Kasumi stopped momentarily and glanced at the brown-haired boy, her cheeks painted prettily as she turned back and smirked at Satoshi.

---

AN: XD

I swear.

If they ever did get together.

oo; Kasumi would so be the man. XDDD;;;;


End file.
